In Another Mind's Eye
by fun.lover2012
Summary: A one-shot about the 7 years Tom spent in the mental institution and what he went through before getting out and returning to Harmony.


Title: In Another Mind's Eye

Rating: PG-13

Fandom: My Bloody Valentine (09)

Series: One-Shot

Summary: A one-shot about the 7 years Tom spent in the mental institution and what he went through before getting out and returning to Harmony.

**The doctor passed by room 201 and looked though it's glass window. He shook his head as he continued to walk on. About a week later, they had admitted a man who looked to be in his early twenties, who claimed to have almost been a victim of Harry Warden, the miner who became trapped when the mine collapsed, and was supposed to be in a coma for years, but woke up only to murder many people on Valentine's Day. The doctors had heard of the story, but they didn't believe it. The man went by the name of Tom Hanniger, the son of the owner of Hanniger Mine in the small town of Harmony, Pennsylvania. **

**Days passed by, even though it felt like weeks. Tom had been stuck in this place for it seemed like forever. He would just walk around the room, hoping to find a way out of there. He sat down in a corner of the room, his knees drawn up against his chest, staring off into space. He jumped as he heard a knock at the door. Tom stood up and answered the door to see a doctor standing there.**

**"Mr. Hanniger, it's time for your weekly therapy session."**

**He went through weekly therapy sessions to help him cope with what he was going through. But it was only hindering him more than helping. The doctor escorted him down to the Therapy room where a woman in her mid thirties sat in chair with a notepad in her lap and pen in her hand. Tom walked in and laid down on the couch. **

**"Hello, Tom. How are you this afternoon?"**

**"Well, I've been stuck in this place for it seems like forever."**

**"It's only been three years."**

**Tom leaned up and looked at her, slightly stunned.**

**"Three years?"**

**"Yes."**

**Tom laid back down onto the couch. **

**"Now, tell me what happened."**

**Tom sighed, "Not again." He stared at the ceiling before begining to speak. "Me and some of my friends threw a party down at the Mine, not thinking that anything would happen. Everything was going fine until I came back from the truck and my girlfriend, Sarah, grabbed me and was screaming that everyone was dead. He then started coming for us."**

**"Harry."**

**Tom nodded. "We then began running towards the car and they made it, but I didn't."**

**"What do you mean?" She began writing down notes on her notepad.**

**"They made it to the car but he struck down on me. I don't know what happened next because I fell when he struck. The next thing I know, he's staring down at me. He would've killed me if it hadn't have been for him getting shot directly in front of me."**

**The therapist wrote down some notes on her pad. She then looked back up at him. "And what did you say he murdered his victims with?"**

**"A pickaxe. A really long pickaxe. When he couldn't get to his victims, he would sometimes throw it and it would hit them. But not always."**

**"Okay, I believe that will be all for today. See you next week."**

**Tom stood up and walked over to the door, followed by the therapist. She opened the door to reveal the same doctor who escorted him standing there. Tom walked out and walked with the doctor back to his room. **

**As he entered his room, he walked back over to the corner he was in before and sat down, drawing his knees back up to his chest. As he sat there, he would rock back and forth, Tom felt like someone, or something, was taking over his mind.**

**There was no telling how long he'd been there now. The last time he was with his therapist, she said that he had been there for three years. It had to have been close to five years now. Yet, each day, he felt like he was going to go more and more out of his mind. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, or even months. A loud knock disrupted him from a deep sleep he had finally forced himself into. Tom stood up and walked over to the door to see the doctor standing there. He opened it up.**

**"Mr. Hanniger, time for your weekly therapy session."**

**"Um, I'm not really up for it today."**

**The doctor just looked at him, then responded.**

**"You're going."**

**Without warning, the doctor grabbed Tom by the arm and dragged him down the hall towards the Therapy room. The therapist heard them coming and opened the door to see him being literally dragged down the hall, screaming and shouting not to go.**

**"No! You can't make me! Let go of me!", Tom screamed as he writhed in the doctor's grip. **

**"Shut up and get in there!"**

**The doctor shoved him into the room as the therapist shut the door behind him. Tom fell to the floor, then stood up and walked over to the couch, lying down. The therapist walked back over to her chair and sat down, getting her notepad ready.**

**"Hello, Tom. I heard that you didn't want to come today."**

**"Yeah."**

**"How come?"**

**"I don't know." He sat up. "I just haven't felt myself lately."**

**"How so?" She made a few notes on her notepad.**

**"I feel like someone or something is taking over my mind. It may just be that I've been stuck in this place for so long."**

**"That could be a factor."**

**"I'll be so glad to get out of here. I don't belong here."**

**"Yes, you do. When you came here four years ago, you admitted that you had a problem; that you needed help."**

**"Well, now I think I'm doubting that. I'm feeling fine, really. I'm alright." He let a small smile creep onto his face. The therapist smiled back. **

**"Can you tell me how long I've been here now?"**

**"Yes." She looked through her notes, then looked back up at him. "You have been here for seven months."**

**"Wow, seven months. Doesn't seem like it's been that long. Could I please leave from here? I'm fine, really."**

**"Well, you have seemed to show some improvement since you've been here. We will let you go. But, I do want to put you on some medication that will hopefully help you with the struggles you may still be dealing with."**

**"Sounds good to me." Tom sat up and looked at the therapist, giving her another small smile. The therapist took out another pad and began writing down a prescription for him to get filled. She tore it off and handed it to him.**

**"I want you to follow just what it says on there and, I hope things work out for you."**

**"Yes ma'am. Thank you so much."**

**With the paper in hand, Tom walked out of the Therapy room and back to his room, changing back into his normal clothes. He grabbed his stuff and walked out the door, never looking back. Once he got checked out and got into his car, he headed to the only place he could find peace in, Harmony.**


End file.
